


Thermae

by EssayOfThoughts



Series: Death Eaters Behaving Badly [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Dubious Consent, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2354882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EssayOfThoughts/pseuds/EssayOfThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodolphus wants Rookwood. Bella wants to rile up her husband. Augustus Rookwood has no idea what he's been dragged into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thermae

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TobermorianSass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobermorianSass/gifts).



> (Written for my wonderful friend tobermoriansass who wanted this after I suggested a brief idea. Her headcanons for facecasts are Michael Fassbender for Rodolphus, Eva Green for Bellatrix Lestrange and Sebastian Stan for Augustus Rookwood.)

***

Love and lust and sheer _scratching_  desire are all curious things. _Wanting is another, really,_ Rodolphus thought, sitting still in his chair. Hands pointedly _not_  tapping at the arms. They wanted, oh how they wanted, to be tapping over Augustus’ chest, digging into skin he knew well.

Bella, he feared, would not approve.

Then again, he noted, Bella could be convinced into things, if she thought they were her idea.

***

Group bathing was an ancient practice, Rodolphus had said one day. Why, the Romans did it for centuries, bodies brushing against bodies, brushing against-- he leaned in close to her ear and breathed out the last word--  _bodies_. He could see the pulse jump at her neck.

***

Bella knew her husband had a thing for Augustus. It was obvious, really, how he held himself around the man, how he spoke. There was an ill-ease to it, a desire for an ease not quite there. _Group bathing_ , she thought. _Maybe it’s time to test how much of man Rodolphus is. And_ , she almost chuckled to herself, _to_  see _how much of a man Rookwood is._

***

Augustus knew he was in trouble when Bellatrix led him toward the back of the house.  Her fingers plucked lightly at his robes, nails sometimes catching as though they wanted to tear at the fabric. Augustus _really_  didn’t want to have to buy new robes.

Bella stopped tugging and teasing at his robes to pull open two large double doors, stepping through in front of him, the doors staying open as he passed through, shutting smoothly behind him. The room was full of steam, and he could see, just about, the line of the edge of the floor, hear lapping water ahead of him. Ahead of him Bella slipped out of her robes, letting them drop with a whisper to the floor.

Augustus stopped dead.

***

Rodolphus jolted as he recognised the pace of the shape in the steam, heard the quick echoing lap of water and forced himself to still as Bella stepped down into the water, emeralds in her ears still, goblinmade silver bangle framing her wrist, her shape half warped by water as she swam toward him, but still beautiful, in a predatory way.

“It’s not really group bathing,” she purred into his ear, “If there’s only the two of us.”

Rodolphus found it hard to breathe, in a way which had nothing to do with the steam.

“Come join us,” his wife called to his friend, “Group bathing is an ancient practice after all.”

***

Augustus gave up on understanding. Set his hat down, on a ledge by the door, nimble fingers unbuttoning the front of his robes, and stripped. _Imagine you’re just in the bathroom at Hogwarts. Nothing is different._

His fingers paused a moment before he pulled his underwear down with certainty. _Who am I kidding_ , he thought. _Everything is different_.

He stepped into the pool.

***

Bella barely even had to look, to know her husband had hardened at the sight of his nude friend. She pushed away from the wall, reaching out an elegant hand, to Augustus where he stood, half-in/half-out of the pool at the steps. “Join us,” she said, smile wide, and most certainly _not_  kind.  Her teeth showed like they wanted to tear into flesh.

Rookwood stilled. Bella stood. Placed a hand lightly on his elbow, walking up the steps toward him before starting back down the steps, nude skin pressed to nude skin, “Come on,” she murmured into his ear, “you can’t possibly be _scared_  of us, can you?”

Her arm moved to run over his shoulder, nails dragging slight sensual scratches across the unmarred flesh of his back. Bella glanced to where her husband sat, his mouth half-agape.

***

Bella, Rodolphus realised, either knew he’d been trying to play her, and had decided to play him back, or had been taken in by the play, and was now going above and beyond, to serve his best friend to him on a silver platter. He watched her hand make another pass over Augustus’ shoulder.  _Golden_ , he corrected himself, swallowing. _Golden platter_.

***

Bella pushed forward in the water, arm still around Augustus, free arm reaching for her husband. She pulled the reactionless Rodolphus to her, pulled the men close on either side of her, clean smooth lines of bare flesh pressed together, small droplets of moisture beading down the breaks.

“Really,” she whispered to her husband. “It’s as though you don’t _like_  your present.”

Rodolphus’ eyes dilated, even as, on her other side, Augustus stiffened. Neither man moved more.

“Oh for _Merlin’s sake_ ,” Bella swore, and turned to Augustus, pressing her lips to his, pushing him back to the edge of the pool, forcing her husband between Augustus and the tiles, pressing their three bodies together.

***

The kiss was deep, the kiss was hungry, and behind him Augustus could feel Rodolphus’ body pressing against him, right down to the other man’s penis, hard against his buttocks.

Augustus kissed back.

***

Rodolphus could only half believe what was happening. For all he’d aimed to get Augustus into the bath, he had not hoped for this. He had _hoped_  to be able to drive Bella out after a short while, have Augustus all to himself.

Instead Bella was pushing Augustus into Rodolphus, pushing Rodolphus into the wall, her tongue, it seemed, halfway down Augustus’ throat.

Rodolphus almost _growled_.

***

Augustus half gasped into Bella’s mouth as Rodolphus touched his shoulder. Wait collarbone. Wait _kissed_.

He groaned as the hard contact of teeth pressed into the skin of his collarbones, as the hard-nailed hands of Rodolphus seemed to dig into the join of his neck and shoulder.

Bella pulled back slightly, Augustus chasing her lips forward, only for Rodolphus to pull his shoulders back. Bella’s smile was almost triumphant.

***

 _He looked… Debauched, yes that was the word_ , thought Bella. The stern Ministry man made mewling by a good snog and the cast iron grip of Rodolphus. Bella half took pity on him as she pressed her body back against his. Admittedly the other half of the reason was to rile up her husband more.

***

Outside the bathroom Dewsey the House Elf heard moans, heard groans, heard the slapping of flesh and water, the splashing of liquid on tiles. Heard the voices of his master and mistress and his masters dear friend.

Dewsey decided to leave some towels for the masters and mistress, sending them in with a snap of his fingers, and then decided to leave them be.

***


End file.
